Mi Destino Me Trajo Ante Ti
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: La vida siempre juega con nuetros destinos, ahora podra en su camino algo que nunca imagino, lo tomara ó lo dejara ir?.....Es ?x?, ?x?, ?x? y TristanXDuke....y los otros no lo se...
1. Default Chapter

Este es el primer fic q hago, directo en compu., Los otros los tengo en papel, no es mucho, pero luego renovare este pedazo de capitulo. Espero ser buena con esto, prometo darles lo mejor de mi, los de Yu-Gi-Oh! Los are yo, bueno el 98%, ya que habra unos que tendrán muy raras combinaciones y esos ya los escribiré con amigas............en un futuro......un poco lejano........  
  
Espero que suene bien....le digo, es lo primero que habo directo y sin mostrárselo a mis amigas de la escuela, ya que ellas me dicen que tanto les va gustando y así animarme mas y mas a escribir y escribir el fics.....bueno entonces espero que en verdad les guste, se que no tiene todavía nada emocionante, pero mi prioridad es saber si soy buena con estas cosas.....si lo se no soy muy confianzuda conmigo misma pero que quieren.........espero disfruten.........  
  
Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y sobre todo sus opiniones................desfruten lo apenas escrito.....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Que cansado estoy..."  
  
"Tanto pensar te daño el cerebro?"  
  
"Puedes jurar que si...todas mis neuronas se atontaron mas de lo que ya podían estar...."  
  
"Pero ya te puedes tranquilizar los exámenes ya terminaron y tienes hoy para divertirte y todo el fin de semana para dormir, comer, ver la tele...."  
  
"Que no se te olvide ir a las maquinitas..."  
  
"Que chistosos son, miren como me rió, JAJAJA...solo falta esperar para que me den mis, si se puede decir, preciadas notas...", Joey Wheeler se encontraba recostando en la banca de su escuela, junto con sus mejores amigos Yugi Mutuo y Yami, en la ultima clase del día, esperando con ansias a que se acabara ya y poder salir corriendo y encontrarse con Tristan, Ryou y Bakura, la otra parte de la bolita.  
  
Eran los únicos en haber terminado el trabajo que el profesor había dejado, eran rápidos cuando querían y cuando no era por que se hacían pendejos. Apenas iban en la mitad de la hora, les parecía una entrnidad.(Naru: a quien no, siempre es lo mismo, quieres irte ya y todo se va en un muy lento tiempo y viceversa) Conforme los minutos pasaban alumno por alumno iba entregando el ejercicio, sé ponían a platicar ó sé dormían.  
  
Ya terminadas las clases algunos alumnos estaban guardando sus cosas en los lockers, despidiéndose de los amigos, quedando sé de ver para salir en la noche a la borrachera, otros se iban como sin nada y otros como Joey, Yugi y Yami, esperaban en la puerta de la salida a sus amigos para hacer algo entretenido, divertido ó bueno para olvidar el estrés de los exámenes.  
  
"Perdón chicos, perdón por el retraso...", un joven alto de pelo café verdaderamente oscuro, ojos igual y peinado....mmmmmmm.....como decirlo, imitación Ace Ventura, había llegado sin previo aviso, seguido de otros dos jóvenes de pelo como la nieve. "Por fin llegan, pensé que habían sido reportados gracias a los decentes comentarios que Bakura le hace a cualquier profesor...", decía Yami mientras se separaba de la pared, había estado pegado a ella dúrate 10 minutos, esperando la salida de ellos tres.(Naru: la personalidad de Bakura no dejara de ser igual, mas bien no la cambiara, de lo grosero y maldito que es a algo diferente, ya que cierta persona le dio esa personalidad y la aprecio tanto que no podría hacerle algo a ese maldito...)  
  
"Casi nos quedamos toda la tarde a limpiar los salones, si es que Ryou no hubiera besado a Bakura antes de que se parara de su banca"  
  
"Como si hubiera podido, ese pinche bebe de mierda que se hace llamar profesor, habría salido corriendo del salón para el baño y se habría puesto a llorar como puta nenita que es ante mi hermosa, preciosa y gloriosa contestación...y Ryou...NUNCA MAS VUELVAS A BESARME HIJO DE LA CHINGADA POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE MANDO AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!!! ESTABA A NADA DE VOMITARME!!!!", dijo alzando la voz uno de los jóvenes de pelos blancos a su parecido en el físico ya que sus aspectos eran lo mas diferentes, uno era mas malo, grosero y sádico, en cambio el otro, era mas tranquilo, educado y menos violento.  
  
"De hecho yo no podré ir con ustedes, se me complicaron unas cosas, me surgieron asuntos importantes, será para la próxima....los dejo me tengo que ir", dijo la imitación de Ace Ventura, tratando de aparentar que en verdad lamentaba no poder ir con sus amigos.  
  
"Descuida Tristan, yo disfrutare por ti toda la diversión que tengamos", dijo pegándole en la espalda y con una gran sonrisa el joven con cabellos dorados, junto con los otros despidieron a su amigo tomando rumbos contrarios.  
  
"Le creen?", Joey volteo a verlos de reojo.  
  
"Para nada", Yami estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
"lo mas seguro es que se largue con este...", dijo Yugi mientras trataba de recordar recordaba los días que días en que no se podían ni ver Duke y el por la atracción que sentían hacia la hermana de Joey.  
  
"Duke...", contesto Ryou para terminar la oración de Yugi.  
  
"Que pendejo en verdad, cree que sus falsos comentarios de mierda que debe arreglar asuntos importantes nos lograra engañar?!?! En verdad esta MEGA PENDEJO!", dijo Bakura para finalizar el comentario mientras se dirigían a la casa de Yugi, al mismo tiempo que no se dejaba de limpiar la boca por el desagradable sabor que Ryou su hikari le había dejado cuando lo cayo, estaba muy desesperado, juraba que encuanto pusiera un pie en la casa de Yugi Mutuo iría a la cocina y tomaría el sacate para así limpiarse mejor aquel detestable sabor, era un hecho que lo iba a necesitar, las mangas de su uniforme no le ayudaban para nada.  
  
__________en alguna parte lejana de la escuela__________  
  
"Por tercera millonésima vez no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, por culpa de ese....de ese tipito que de alguna manera se metió entre mis neuronas y muestra su imagen cada segundo......ahora debo relajarme y tratar de concentrarme", un joven de pelo castaño, ojos azules, alto, no amigable, frió y muy pero muy poco tolerante, se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en un sillón muy lujoso (Naru: que se le puede hacer es lo bastante rico como para no tener las cosas mas finas), trabajando en su laptop y tomando una copa de vino, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las creaciones de nuevos productos para su empresa, la mas grandiosa y poderosa de todo Tokio, nada mas y nada menos que LA KAIBA CORP. Y de quien hablamos? pues del grandioso SETO KAIBA.  
  
"vamos, una vez mas...", trato de crear otro programa, pero fue en vano la imagen volvió a salir en su mente, lo cual le provoco a Kaiba tener la mejor de sus reacciones, bueno la que era de costumbre cuando no podía trabajar, cerrar la laptop de golpe, dejándola en el suelo y de un solo trago acabarse el vino de la copa para servirse una nueva.  
  
________________en casa de Yugi_________________  
  
"Digan a donde quieren ir?", el joven de cabellos dorados, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Yugi.  
  
"Al cine?"  
  
"A las maquinitas?"  
  
"Al parque?"  
  
"A la exposición de herramientas de torturas, más hermosas que se hayan visto en este mundo", Bakura mostraba una gran sonrisa por la hermosa sugerencia que había dado, mientras que los demás lo veían con cara de que les daba mucha pena. 


	2. Todo comenza ahora

> > > > La continuación......espero que si vaya bien, una amiga tiene razón, el capitulo pasado estaba demasiado corto, por eso trate de ampliar este.... No soy buena para esto de los comentarios.... Y creo que tampoco soy buena para la cosita de los reviews....  
  
Supongo que ya era hora de continuar este Fic, lo deje mucho pero mucho tiempo...pero bueno, sera mejor ya estar junto con las otras niñas, checando la cuenta..como soy yo y solamente yo y nadie mas que yoooo...(ok debo de dejar componer canciones a mi modo) la que las pasa al internet pues me tardo y en lo que ellas me pasan lo escrito, nos tardamos un poco mas, verdad?  
  
Necesito consejos...mmmm....vere como puedo hacerla entretenida....mietras tanto agrdecere mis reviews...pocos pero hermosos
>>>> 
>>>> **Krossang:  
**Mira, el primer Review y es para mi T-T que emoción!!!! espero que en este nuevo "volumen" muchas de tus preguntas se logren responder...pues la personalidad de Kaiba...varia, nunca lo veras son reir en la tele, a menos de que sean recuerdos que Noa le esta mostrando y recuerdos de Mokuba...quien no se volveria frio con un padrastro como Zogoruko? asi se escrive creo...
>>>> 
>>>> **Kokoro Yana:  
**estamos igual, en quien pensara Seto...no lo se...podria ser en....en..en...Radfel!!!! no no es cierto, pero ya casi se acerca el momento de la verdad.
>>>> 
>>>> **Radfel:  
**Madre querida, madre del alma, Madre de la chingada...jejeje que poema mas tierno, no? anyway, ya no es necesario lo de los reviews verdad?, pero bueno, espero que te guste, hace rato hablamos y te conte algo que iba atraer este Capitulo..de hecho tu ya sabes las parejas...pero Shhhh..no le digas a nadie que te dije! XD jajajaja..no rtaten de torturarla, por que si me entero que la raptaron y le hicieron tehucanaso para que hablara, este Fic, se hara un Anzu por Yugi, y no creo que quieran..asi que ya saben, ni le intenten hacer tema sobre este Fic!  
TQM Naru...Puta textualmente
>>>> 
>>>> **Tikal!!!!!!!!!!:  
**Me mato tu review, creo que es el que costo mas trabajo, pero me gusto...de hecho es el unico que me di cuenta que dice la verdad...estaba muy corto el capitulo pasado, asi que aqui traje uno mas largo espero te guste. se que lo deje mucho tiempo y te pido perdón..aunque ya tuvimos una platica acerca del perdón verdad....pero bueno, espero que se pueda correguir ese pequeño asunto...  
TQM Naru.  
  
Vamos, a lo que espero sea interesante....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Entonces vamos a las maquinitas?"  
  
"Si vamos, asi tratare de romper el record que el tal KAI puso, pueden creerlo, en todos los juegos el primer lugar es el, y no solo de aquí, si no de todo Japon, los registros de las puntuaciones mas altas aparecen en todas la maquinitas, ya que todas estan con el mismo sistema, en todas partes aparecera el mismo resultado y no a cambiado desde que me acuerdo.....que envidia"  
  
"Pues esta dicho vamonos..."  
  
"Y si mejor solo van ustedes y me dejan aquí con yugi a que jugemos nuestras propias maquinitas???.....-", Yami agarro por atrás la cintura del pequeño pollito.  
  
"Carajo! Para hacer esas mamadas no nos hubieras invitado! Y hablo por todos cuando digo NO SE NOS ANTOJA VERLES AL AIRE LIBRE SUS DESGRACIAS!!!! No quiero que maten mis hermosas neuronas, con tales actos...." BaKura, lo velteo a ver con una cara de, ni pienses hacer algo romantico delante de mi que te vomito encima.  
  
"Yami en verdad, no es por ofender ni nada parecido, pero preferiria descansar de los examenes, ademas tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacer nuestra convivencia -", lo abrazo y estaba a nada de darle un beso, pero fue detenido por BaKura, quien le lanzo un zapato a la cara.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!! LE HACES ALGO MAS Y JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS QUE TU PRESENCIA SOBRE ESTA TIERRA DESAPARESCA!!!!!"  
  
"UYUYUY el señorito se enojo....me vale madres lo que le pase a ese pendejo enano, yo no quiero que se pongan cursis enfrenten de mi, me asquean de una manera que juro que no pararia de vomitar en años y lo saben!!!!"(Naru XD che Bakura!)  
  
"Bakura tranquilizate, no es necesario que te alteres, dejalos ser felices, además yo creo que tienes envidia de que ellos tienen a alguien que les corresponda y tu no...", Ryou se atrevio a callar a su Yami y no solo eso, le habia contestado...lo cual le costaria mas que un simple regaño...Bakura era como su hermano, y como tal era de esperarse que le fuera a castigar de la forma mas dura y maquivelica posible...pura tortura, por esa simple razón nunca habia hecho por miedo algo asi, se tapo la boca y se acerco a la puerta del cuarto, "Y-Y-Yo no-no quise de-decir eso...", lo veia con miedo.  
  
"Es mejor que nos vayamos", Joey miro a Yugi y a Yami, no queria que Bakura tratara de matar al pobre de Ryou, "Sera mejor que los saquemos de aquí y evitemos que Bakura se acerque a Ryou". Les dijo entre murmullos.  
  
"Mira...Mira...MIRA!!!! Tu NO tienes el derecho de HABLARME en ese tono, deberias saber que SIN MI!!!! No tendrias el respeto que te dan en la escuela, si NO fuera por mi, NO tendrias amigos, sin fura por mi NO...", Yami empujo a Bakura fuera del cuarto, si no su enojo haria que insultara a todos los presentes.  
  
---------En Kaiba Corp.------------  
  
"Quiero que hagan un reporte sobre, los comercios de ventas y ganancias!"  
  
"Si Señor..."  
  
"Quiero que pasen las citas que tenga hoy para mañana, las de prioridad las dejan hasta el principio....las otras...que alguien vaya en mi lugar..."  
  
"Lo que usted diga Señor..."  
  
"No quiero que hoy me molesten...quiero estar tranquilo...", Seto se acerco a la mesa y la golpeo con el puño cerrado. "UNA SOLA LLAMADA DE AQUÍ A MI CASA O CELULAR Y ME ENCARGO QUE ESA PERSONA ESTE FUERA DE AQUÍ EN MENOS DE DOS SEGUNDOS!!!!!!!!", volteo a ver a todos sus socios.  
  
"Descuide Señor, nos encargaremos de todos los asusntos...", dijeron al uniso.  
  
"Pero no me vayan a arruinar UN solo negocio! Que juro sabran que es tener a La Kaiba Corp. Encima de ustedes!!!!", se sento, viendo a todos sus empleados con la mirada mas mortal que podia hacer.  
  
"S-Si Señor, no pasara nada...", lo miraban con miedo, sabian que cualquier movimiento en falso y estarian de patitas afuera de la empreza.  
  
-----------------En las maquinitas---------------------  
  
"ñmñamñmñamñamñamñ..."  
  
"....mira Joey ya se desocupo el de coches vamos! no quieres esperar otra vez verdad?!"  
  
"No! asi que apurate!"  
  
"Yami...no..."  
  
"Por que? Nadie nos ve..."  
  
Ryou y Joey se fueron a hacer sus competencias de coches, Bakura estaba quejumbroso en el jueguito de 007 y Yugi y Yami se estaban fajando dentro de la maquinita de las fotos(Naru: --U)  
  
"VOY EN PRIMER LUGAR!!! JAJAJAJAJA......"  
  
"u.ú yo voy en tercer lugar"  
  
"En cual dices que vas Ryou?! No te escucho?! Dijiste tercer lugar?!..."  
  
"AAAAAAA! MUERAN PINCHES MONITOS DE MIERDA MAL PARIDOS HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya-Yami...mmmm"  
  
"No que no..."  
  
"No deberiamos Yami...pero es que esos besos que me das en el cuel...", Yugi fue interrumpido por los labios de Yami.  
  
"No...Yami...que pasaria si alguien viene..."  
  
"Pues le digo que esta ocupado que busque otro o que se vaya chingr a su abuela...-"  
  
"¬¬ si como no, primero me terminas de cojer en su cara y luego, ya le dices...te conosco..."  
  
"Y me conoces a detalle..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! MUERE MAL PARIDO! COMO TE ATREVEZ A DARLE AL PENDEJO QUE MANEJO!!!!", Bakura estaba enojado, lo habian matado 3 veces cuando estaba a nada de llegar al 8 nivel...  
  
---------No muy lejos de ahi---------  
  
Unos cuantos trabajadores salian de una empresa para despedir a su Jefe en una limosina bastande amplia, color negro y con grandiosas decoraciones por dentro. El Joven Seto Kaiba subía acompañado de un menor, Mokuba su hermano.  
  
"Mas les vale no molestarme el resto del día!..."  
  
"Si Señor Kaiba lo hemos entendido, no saldran llamadas de aquí, no se preocupe..."  
  
"Hablando a nombre de todos?"  
  
"Si Señor"  
  
"Me parece explendido asi cualquiera que cometa un solo error solamente tu seras despedido...no suena bien?"  
  
"Si Señor", el empleado bajo la cabeza, en lo que otro le cerraba la puerta a su jefe.  
  
La limosina encendió el motor y se puso en marcha, salio de aquella empresa que parecía imperio, adentro Mokuba y Seto Kaiba iban relajados, escuchando musica clasica, el menor sacaba un refresco del pequeño refrigerador que habia, cualquier cosa se podia instalar en aquella limosina, a su contrario el mayor miraba por la ventana, tenia expresión seria como siempre.  
  
"Hermano quieres algo de tomar?"  
  
".....que?....no....gracias Mokuba..."  
  
Mokuba, detestaba cuando su hermano se ponia de esa forma, parecia autista, lo unico que soltaba eran suspiros y sacaba a relucir pensamientos que claramente se le podian leer en sus ojos azules. Unos cuantos kilómetros parecian eternos para Mokuba sin el habla de su hermano. Ve por la ventana, quien sabe en que piensa, tiene mirada perdida perdida perida en alguna parte de esta pequeña ciudad algo le ha estado llamando la atención los ultimos dias.....ni aun siendo su hermano me cuenta, antes me contaba sus problemas, alegrias, molestias, en fin....pero ahora, por culpa de alguien ó algo se a alejado de mi, de su hermano, de la unica persona en la que mas a confiado......no creo que le cuente a alguien mas sus cosas, solo a mi lo hacia...y espero que lo siga haciendo...Mokuba dejo de ver a su hermano y se volteo a la ventana dandole la espalda a su hermano, no queria soltarse con un bonche de preguntas de por que esa actitud, sabia que si lo hacia el se molestaria, era su hermano lo conocia...  
  
Por su parte, Seto aun estaba perdido en la calle si es que asi se le podia decir quer estuviera pensando en alguien, en quien menos huviera creido, en esa persona con la que nunca habia cruzado una santa palabra, ni siquiera en la escuela se habian topado cara a cara, aun que habia deceado eso desde hace ya dos semanas....dos semanas tratando de trabajar en la empresa tranquilamente, pero no aparecia el...dos semanas de pensar que se le apareceria en cualquier esquina y no sabria que decirle, mas no habia pasado eso, solo lo veia en clases, esa eran las unicas veces que podia apreciarlo...verlo sentado a dos bancas delante de el....tan cerca pero tan lejos...(Naru: Who?!?!?)  
  
"DETEN EL COCHE!", el chofer enfreno en seco moviendo a Kaiba de su asiento y sacandolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"QUE CARAJOS HACES! POR QUE TE DETIENES DE ESA MANERA! SABES QUE ESTO TE VA A COSTAR MAS QUE UNA MENTADA DE MADRE!", Seto estaba sacado de sus casillas, y su reaccion ante esta accion fue la de gritar como loco desquiciado.  
  
"VE PREPARANDO..."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"TUS PINCHES COSAS..."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"POR METERME ESE PINCHE SUSTO..."  
  
"SETO!!!!"  
  
"QUE?!?!?!?!", Kaiba volteo a ver a su hermano que lo veia con ojos de suplica, que dejara de gritar.  
  
"Yo le dije al chofer que se detuviera, el no tiene la culpa...es que...quiero ir a las maquinitas...", Mokuba agacho la cabeza, Solo esperaba escuchar los gritos que su hermano le meteria por hacer eso.
>>>> 
>>>> "u.ú para la proxima Mokuba dime que quieres hacer y no hagas que me altere..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Como si tu cutis se arruinara...¬¬"
>>>> 
>>>> "Que?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "que pareces como si nada..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Bueno bueno vamos a las maquinitas..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Si!"
>>>> 
>>>> "tal vez eso me ayude a mejorar algun programa...o a inventar un nuevo juego, los de aqui los domino todos..."
>>>> 
>>>> Seto y Mokuba esperaron a que el chofer les fuera abrir la puerta, y no solo le serviria para crear algo nuevo, si no que...para joderse un poco mas el dia...ya que habia alguien que no creyo encontrar por esos rumbos, jajajajaja que locuras le estaba preparando su destino...junto a el?. Seto termino de salir de la limosina y camino hacia el edificio seguido de su hermano."Cuando tiempo quieres estar Mokuba?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Hermano, ya terminaron examenes para ti, yo los termine hace una semana, por que no nos divertimos un buen rato sin limites..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Mokuba, sabes que soy un hombre de negocios y no pierdo mi tiem..."
>>>> 
>>>> "MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA PENSASTE QUE ME HARIAS BAJAR NUEVAMENTE AL NIVEL 0!!!! YA SE TU TECNICA!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"
>>>> 
>>>> "Pero que tenemos aqui..." volteando a ver a Mokuba "Mokuba...hoy es tu dia de suerte, estaremos aqui por mucho rato, asi que ten...gastate esto..." Seto saco de su cartera una gran suma de dinero para que su hermano fuera capas de comprar todo el edificio.(Naru: que envidia T-T)
>>>> 
>>>> "Gracias Seto, eres el mejor!" salio disparado a todas las maquinitas.
>>>> 
>>>> "o.O..." Bakura volteo para ver quien habia hablado. lo cual le causo perder todo su juego y regresar al nivel...0
>>>> 
>>>> "Quien hubiera creido, que un albino, agresivo, enojon y mando estaria jugando en las maquinitas?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Es igual de increible, si lo comparas, con una persona arrogante, fria, infeliz, sin amistad, engreida, dominante, anti-social y....Y, no quiero que se me olvide este punto, Y BIEN MARICON!" Bakura, no necesitaba mas, sabia como cayar a Kaiba, era el unico que sabia como ponerlo en su lugar, para resumir en una pequeña oracón...era el unico que se atrevia a hablarle a Seto Kaiba.
>>>> 
>>>> "........"Seto solo pudo levantar la mano, reteniendo un sin fin de palabras, sabia que no podia contra Bakura, lo sabia y eso hacia que lo odiara.
>>>> 
>>>> "Ya-yami, por favor! aqui no..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Va a ser un fajesito..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Lo dudo, por eso no quiero, lo que para ti es un fajesito, para mi es una cogida publica..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Jejejejejejeje....pero esta vez no...." Yami empezo a morder el cuello de su pequeño Aibou."mmmm....." empezo a mezclar morida y lamida, lo cual le hizo al pobre de Yugi, tornar sus mejillas con un color rosa, casi imperseptible a la vista. Yami abrazaba con ternura a su pequeño acompañante, mientras que sentia su pequeña mano apretarle con delicadesa los costados de la cintura, lo queria separa, pero al mismo tiempo lo queria juntar. era una pelea entre deseos en el cuerpo de Yugi, se arriesgaba a ser visto o se esperaba un buen rato para llegar a la casa y hacerle el amor a Yami, con tranquilidad. si es que el no le ganaba.
>>>> 
>>>> "Yami...Yami..."
>>>> 
>>>> Mokuba iba pasando junto a la maquinita donde estaban guardados esos dos, se acerco y por una pequeño, minimo orificio que se hacian a la cortina que servia como puerta y pudo ver a esos dos hippiosos disfrutar su momento de pasion...como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar esa pequeña maldad, lo traia en la sangre...era un Kaiba...que podia hacer. Metio unas cuantas monedas y salio corriendo, en el instante que cayo la ultima moneda la cama se activo y empezo a tomar la primera foto delatadora.
>>>> 
>>>> %FLASH%
>>>> 
>>>> "QUE CARA..."
>>>> 
>>>> %FLASH%
>>>> 
>>>> "Yami le metiste mone.."
>>>> 
>>>> %FLASH%
>>>> 
>>>> "AAAA! TENGO EL CIERRE ABA.."
>>>> 
>>>> %FLASH%
>>>> 
>>>> "NO ME PONGAS TU COSA EN LA CARA MIENTRAS LA MAQUINA ESTE TOMANDO FO.."
>>>> 
>>>> %FLASH%
>>>> 
>>>> Ryou y Joey Seguian en sus carritos, ya estaban en la ultima vuelta, peleando por el primer lugar, pero inesperadamente Ryou saco una potencia en su coche que dejo por 3 coches atras a Joey...y asi concluyo su carrera...."NOOOOO!!!!! PORQUE!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Creo..creo que...gane...-" Ryou no tenia ni idea que habia hecho, pero habia ganado y eso era lo que contaba...por primera vez ganaba en algo, por si solo...si asi se puede decir, ya que no le habia ayudado Bakura.
>>>> 
>>>> "T-T ya casi ganaba!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "No fue mi intension Joey, te lo juro!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "¬¬ lo dudo T-T"
>>>> 
>>>> "No llores Joey!!!!" Ryou se paro de su lugar, se hinco implorandole a Joey que no llorara, Ryou no le gustaba pelear, lastimar y mucho menos hacer llorar a la gente....era un albinito pacifista."Por favor Joey no llores!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "¬¬...."
>>>> 
>>>> "...vamos por los otros a tomar un helado y piensas si me perdonas o no..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Me parece una buena idea "Joey y Ryou fueron primero en busca de Yugi y Yami.
>>>> 
>>>> "No piensas contestarme?"
>>>> 
>>>> "...Seria una perdedera de tiempo..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Mas bien no sabes como superar lo que te dije, por que sabes que es verdad...jajajajajaja..." Bakura dejo en su lugar la pistola del juego, para acercarse a Kaiba y pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de este, como si fuera su compadre..."no te culpo Seto, nadie se puede enfrentar a mi, nadie me puede ganar...soy L-O M-A-X-I-M-O..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Sueltame igualado!!! No tienes derecho de hablarme de tu!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Que?! quieres que te diga Jefe?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Para ti soy Kaiba! soy alguien mas importante que tu!" tomó a Bakura por los bordes de su ropa "Asi que me respetas o te enfrentas a una empresa poderosa!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Por favor ten piedad sobre mi! ja! crees que te tengo miedo niñito mal abortado, que solo sabe defenderse con su empresa!" tratando de imitar a Seto "_Mi empresa! auxilio! empresa ayudame!"_ y con un solo manotaso se quito las manos de Kaiba, sacudiendo su ropa, seguido de un garraspeo volteo a ver a Kaiba..."Mira..._SETO!..._solo tengo 3 cositas que decirte...primero...no le tengo miedo a empresarios con cabeza de nuez, segunda...CHINGA TU MADRE! claro si es que tienes Y! tercera la mas hermosa de todas...adios...PENDEJO!!!!" y como si nada Bakura se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a los Hippiosos, al cachorrito y a su contraparte...aun tenia unos asuntos que resolver con ese jovencito.(Naru: XD ajajajaja)
>>>> 
>>>> "QUE!!!! SE VA COMO SI NADA!!!" Seto nunca se habia puesto tan rojo, estaba peor que un tomate. Decidio ir tras Bakura, no permitiria que el lo tratara asi! a el, ni a nadie! las cosas no se quedarian asi, tendria que idealisar una buena respuesta, que lo dejara peor que callado.
>>>> 
>>>> "aaaaaa....." Yugi y Yami, no dejaban de ver lucesitas, habian sido tantas fotos que casi juraban que estaban ciegos, ni las luces le las fotos escolares eran tan malditas, te esperabas 2 segundos y se quitaban los puntitos flotantes, pero ahora, era un enjambre de puntitos flotantes, decenas de ellos.
>>>> 
>>>> "Yugi!..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Yami!..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Donde estaran?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Donde escuches unos gemidos, es que son ellos..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Joey! no creo que hagan eso aqui..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Que poco los conoces Ryou..."
>>>> 
>>>> "No...pero no cre que..." unas tiritas que estaban en el suelo le llamaron la atencion al pequeño de Ryou "Que es esto?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Que es que?" Joey tambien las vio y tomo una.." PERO SI SON ESTOS DOS!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "SI!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> Joey abrio de un solo jalon y rapido la cortina de la maquinita de fotos y ahi estaban, pegados con caras de que se habian dado una buena fumada de hierba verde. "Que estaban pensando!?!?!? y maginense que un niño hubiera visto esto! o peor! el papá!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Jejeje...Joey tiene lucesitas en la cara..."
>>>> 
>>>> "No te hagas el payaso Yugi!!!" lo tomo por los bordes de la playera y lo sarandeo "Tu eres el desente! como le haces esas cosas en un lugar publico!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Joey...espera..."
>>>> 
>>>> "La ultima vez que nos corrieron de un lugar fue por que ustedes estaban de calenturientos en el baño y un niño chiquito salio corriendo con su mamá! y por que?!?! por haberlos escuchado gemir!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Joey..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Pues que niño tan metiche..." Yami no podia moverse.
>>>> 
>>>> "JOEY!"
>>>> 
>>>> "QUE!?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Miralos, ellos no se tomaron las fotos, alguien encendio la maquina..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Pero quien?! no veo a nadie cerca! y un niño no hubiera sido capaz!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Bueno...si hubiera sido capaz si sabia a quien le iba a tomar la foto..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Me duelen los ojos..." Yugi trato de salir de la maquina, aun no se le quitaban los puntitos...los ojos le ardian. "No estabamos haciendo nada Joey, estabamos sentados..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Lo confiezo...queria fajar con Yugi, pero en eso la maquina se encendio sola y comenzo a tomar fotografias a lo loco...y nos tomo por sorpresa..."
>>>> 
>>>> Ya los cuatro afuera de la maquina, se pusieron a ver las fotos, apenas los Hippiosos estaba logrando ver un poco, ya se habian quitado 10 puntitos, pero aun quedaban 100. Ryou se sonrojaba cada vez que veia una foto, lo cual a los otros les dab mucha risa, en cambio Joey se reia y les decia que si luego le enseñaban la tecnica y esos comentarios no solo hacian que Ryou se sonrojara, tambien Yugi y Yami.
>>>> 
>>>> "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...YAMI! TIENES EL CIERRE BAJADO!!!! AJAJAJAJA! che Yugi, luego luego a tomar agua verdad..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Callate Joey!"
>>>> 
>>>> "No es lo que parece Joey!"
>>>> 
>>>> "UY! Joey no sabes como se siente..."
>>>> 
>>>> "YAMI!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Que?!"
>>>> 
>>>> ".....chicos..." Ryou no podia hacer ningun comentario, no podia, no se atrevia...nunca habia logrado decir tan siquiera un chiste con doble sentido.(Naru: cosa!)
>>>> 
>>>> Atacado de la risa mentalmente, Mokuba escuchaba todo lo que decian los 4 amigos, donde estaba quien sabe...sabia esconderse bien...pero le daba tanta risa, pensaba que nunca lo descubririan, ninguno lo vio entrar, no sabrian cuando llego, les podia decir cualquier cosa y sabia que se la tragarian. el era el maestro del escapismo y la mentira...y no se olviden que del chantaje tambien. Bakura llego con un aire de autoridad y les quito las fotos sin permiso, nadie le se atrevio a decir alguna cosa.
>>>> 
>>>> "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....se van a dedicar a la pornografia?..."
>>>> 
>>>> "No..." Yami estaba empezando a reaccionar.
>>>> 
>>>> "A mi se me hace que si!"
>>>> 
>>>> "No Bakura..." Yami se empezo a molestar con el comentario y con la vocesita de que tenia razón.
>>>> 
>>>> "Si! ustedes se van a dedicar a la pornografia enigmatica..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Pornografia enigmatica?...de que hablas Bakura?" Yugi ya lograba ver mejor, pero no estaba igual de atontado que Yami, pero aun asi, no lograba comprender el comentario de Bakura.
>>>> 
>>>> "PENDEJOS! NO SE LES ENTIENDE NADA! PARECE QUE COGEN POR LA BOCA!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "CALLATE BAKURA!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Pinches mal paridos! hasta Ryou podria hacer una pelicula pornografica mucho mejor que esto!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Bakura! .."
>>>> 
>>>> "No mames Ryou! neta wey...agarrate los huevos y se mas hombre..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Dandole consejos de como coger a tu Hikari?"
>>>> 
>>>> "........" Ryou solo se pudo sonrojar ante tal comentario.
>>>> 
>>>> "Kaiba?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Tu?!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Aqui?!" ni Joey, ni Yami, ni Yugi lo podian creer.
>>>> 
>>>> "Algun problema con eso?"
>>>> 
>>>> "Ya te dije que es algo anormal verte aqui..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Pues creme, que antes que tu llegaras, este era mi sitio favorito...y por lo que me eh dado cuenta, todos mis records no han sido vencidos...nadie tiene el mismo nivel que yo...." dijo con aire de mega-hiper-ultrasuperioridad.
>>>> 
>>>> Joey casi se caia por la noticia."E-en-enton-enton-entonces tu eres el tal KAI!!!!!!!!"
>>>> 
>>>> "Si...acaso no lo sabias perrito?...no creo, los perros no saben leer..."
>>>> 
>>>> "GRRRRR!!!!" Joey cerro el puño, mosrto todos los dientes por el enojo y su cara tenia una mega marca de enojo, iba a golpear a Kaiba.
>>>> 
>>>> "No te me acerques, no quiero que me llenes de pelos..."
>>>> 
>>>> Yugi, tomo a Joey por los brazos con ayuda de Ryou, no querian que ahora les prohibieran entrar a las maquinitas por culpa de estos dos."Por favor Kaiba...no lo molestes..." Yugi, volteo a ver a Kaiba, con una cara que el pobre de Yami se hubiera desmayado."mejor vamonos chicos..."
>>>> 
>>>> "....OO" kaiba no dijo, ni hizo algo...la cara que habia puesto Yugi, habia sido lo suficiente como para callarlo y dejarlo quieto...la forma en que habia pronunciado cada palabra, lo pedia de la forma mas gentil y educada..."...uú tengo cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo mi tiempo..." se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la salida, en eso de alguna parte Mokuba salio y se puso detras de su hermano, lo jalo de la ropa, al parecer le preguntaba si ya se iban.
>>>> 
>>>> ----------En casa de Duke Devlyn-------
>>>> 
>>>> "Mmmm...."
>>>> 
>>>> "Te gusta?"
>>>> 
>>>> "ajaaaa....aaaa...Duuuke..."
>>>> 
>>>> Duke Devlyn tenia a Tristan sobre la cama, sin playera, pantalones a medio quitar, aun con boxer desgraciadamente. Tristan estaba acostado, sintiendo como los labios de su novio recorrian su abdomen, eran tan suaves, tan calidos...la forma en que le besaba, lo hacia sentir tan bien...que no quisiera que lo dejara de hacer, pero sabia que lo siguente que haria no lo dejaria de deciar tampoco.
>>>> 
>>>> Duke, pasaba sus manos por el pecho de trsitan, las arrastraba tambien por la espalda. bajo lentamente, viendo de reojo como Tristan lansaba su cara para arriba y se arquiaba ligeramente, no dudaba que lo estaba disfrutando. bajo las manos al boxer, lo comenzo a deslizar muy lentamente hacia abajo, mietras que a la vez sus labios besaban la zona que se iba descubriendo. Tristan no logro contener un ligero gemido, su mano se entre cruzo con los cabellos obscuros de Devlyn, a ese ritmo no creia aguantar tanta tardanza.
>>>> 
>>>> "No desesperes Tristan...todo a su tiempo"
>>>> 
>>>> "Es que...aaaa..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Me gusta escuchar tu voz asi..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Te amo..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Por eso somos novios..."
>>>> 
>>>> "Lo se...." Tristan saco a relusir en sus mejillas unas notorias chapitas de color rojo...Duke habia quitado por completo el pantalon y los boxers...los de ambos....y muy lentamente y para probocar mas a Tristan, empezo a besarle la entre pierna.
>>>> 
>>>> "aaaaa...."
>>>> 
>>>> "ya casi..." Duke comenzo a lamerle en la entrepierna, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba lentamente hasta su miembro.
>>>> 
>>>> ----------------------------
>>>> 
>>>> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....quedense con las ganas de saber que mas pasa...no me vi mala, me vi muy linda, dejandolo en el principio de la accion..asi que....sufran!!!! sufran!!!! y sigan pensando en quien piensa Seto....lo siento Kokorasa....espero que esto te de una pista.....
>>>> 
>>>> se cuidan...y saben yo quiero tambien un loco acompañante asi que elijo a......elijo a...mmmm...decision dificil....CHINGADA MADRE! YA! elijo al loco y buenote de...creepy music REX RAPTOR! - lo amo....
>>>> 
>>>> Rr: ¬¬U....
>>>> 
>>>> Naru: se que me quieres...
>>>> 
>>>> Rr: T-T auxilio....
>>>> 
>>>> Naru:....T-T creo que eso fue un no....


End file.
